Network based multimedia applications can provide access to an ever-growing amount and variety of content, services, and equipment, such as broadcast television content, non-broadcast television content (often referred to as “cable” television content), on demand and pay-per-view content, wireless services, widgets, applications, social media, etc. Content may be supplemented with an increasing variety of related information and user options. For example, a single video program may be associated with detailed information relating to actors, production information, previews, reviews, ratings, photographs, deleted scenes/bloopers, and/or series context. Additionally, users may have multiple options to act upon a content option, such as, bookmarking, sharing, viewing, scheduling, rating, or commenting on particular content.
Presenting information and user options relating to content in a simple, accessible manner is becoming increasingly difficult as the number and variety of options increases. Existing user interfaces may provide one of a variety of menu formats that group menu items into categories and sub-categories. These user interfaces may require a user to “drill down” through multiple menus to select a desired icon or other item.